


First Shot

by Ruruu137



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Gen, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, and a wedding too..., engagement prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: The engagement party of Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes is brightened by Molly's tale of being proposed.





	1. Engagement First...

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that one scene in Friends. I think you could guess as you read along...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly recounts the tale of being proposed by Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> Edit: the title was supposed to be mentioned in Sherlock's proposal. I forgot to do so earlier, if you have noticed, so I've added it once I started writing this note.

* * *

 

 

The women were at awe at the engagement ring on Molly’s finger. The ring had belonged to Sherlock’s maternal grandmother, ready to be given to whoever Sherlock marries (it was passed down to him while Mycroft, should a miracle occurs when he ends up marring someone, were given their paternal grandmother’s heirloom). Her face was red with embarrassment as she recounted how Sherlock had proposed.

 

“He invited me out for a case, saying John needs some rest and other lame excuses. I didn’t believe him, really, but he seems bored and kinda desperate, so I had no choice but to go along.”

 

One of the girls, Jenny, an old friend of Molly’s from school, interrupted, “Oh, I bet it was all fake.”

 

Molly giggled in agreement. “It was, though I didn’t know yet at the time.”

 

“And then what happened? When you find out there wasn’t case, did he suddenly gets down on his knee?” Agatha asked, excitement clearly shown in her eyes.

 

“Not really. There _was_ a case, but he had solved it on the train. Once we arrived, he excused himself, saying he’s going to talk with his client, leaving me alone at the bed and breakfast. I asked myself how important is this client that he had to go and meet them at night? Anyway, he came back and suddenly said he’s hungry and asks me out for supper. The owners had already gone to bed, so I was definitely confused. ‘Where are we eating this late at night, Sherlock?’ I asked him. He simply said, ‘Outside’.

 

“So I followed him outside and we walked for about five minutes away from the B&B when we stopped at a clearing. There was a table and two chairs with some food on it and a candle on the middle. We ate quickly, though, since it’s getting late, but as we finished eating Sherlock suddenly stopped me from getting up. He wasn’t standing up, though, but he held my hand in his and brought out the ring.

 

‘Molly,’ he said. ‘I know that I haven't been the greatest man, nor the nicest gentleman you've ever met. Before you, I never thought I would have a chance of having my own family. But I can imagine myself building our future together as we go along. So I want to take a shot of marriage. So, Molly Hooper, would you do me the honour of spending the rest of our lives as my wife, mother to our future children, and grandmother to our children?’”

 

The women squealed. “Oh my gosh! That’s so romantic!” Agatha gushed.

 

Molly grinned and lightly squealed along. “I know, right?”

 

~*~

 

The men watched from a distance as the women squealed at Molly’s tale. A ghost of a smile flashed across Sherlock’s expression as he saw how happy Molly was as she was talking to her friends.

 

“So…you pretended to invite her out for a case, and then proposed her that night?” John asked.

 

“Yep,” Sherlock replied, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Nice.” John took a sip of his champagne.

 

“Congratulations, again, dear brother,” Mycroft said. He sounded as if he was uncomfortable around other people (which is true), but for the sake of courtesy (and Mummy), he had to show up at the engagement party.

 

“Thank you, Mycroft.”

 

The three men gulped down the champagne simultaneously.


	2. ...then the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short follow-up to the first chapter...

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Holmes sniffed. “Look at you, my dear.” She gestured for Molly to look into the mirror. “You look beautiful.”

 

Molly smiled shyly as she looked into the mirror and met her mother-in-law’s eyes. “Thank you…Mummy.” Even though she’s getting married to Sherlock any minute now, she’s still feeling awkward to call his mother ‘Mummy’.

 

Mrs. Holmes sighed sadly as she stroked her arm. “If only your parents are here to see you…”

 

Molly felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she held herself back from letting any drop to her face and ruin the make-up (and possibly angering Meena who was in charge of her make-up today). “I’m sure they could see my now.”

 

Mrs. Holmes smiled. She leaned in and kissed gingerly on Molly’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Mrs. Holmes left the room, leaving Molly alone to look at herself in the mirror. She wore her mother’s old wedding dress but with a few touch-ups such as more lace and some intricate embroidery (Mrs. Holmes insisted on paying for the makeover as a ‘wedding present’, to Molly’s gratitude and Sherlock’s slight embarrassment of his mother). She wore a veil that covered her face, held by a flower tiara chosen by Rosie at the dress shop.

 

A soft knock interrupted Molly’s thoughts. Mike peeked in. “Ready, Molly?”

 

Molly nodded. “Yes, I am.”

 

Due to the absence of other male figures in Molly’s life, she asked, with Sherlock’s encouragement, Mike Stamford to give her away. Mike was honoured, the reason being he was the one who unintentionally introduced the consulting detective to his future wife.

 

As they walked down the aisle, Molly looked at her feet, feeling shy for being the centre of attention. She felt her face heating up as she felt the eyes of the guests on her. But her desire to see Sherlock at the end of the aisle was so strong that she eventually looked up. The moment their eyes met, both of them could not hold back the loving smile specially reserved for each other.

 

The priest was preaching at the front about the sanctity of marriage, but Molly and Sherlock were slightly eyeing each other through the corners of their eyes. Molly knew Sherlock could see her clearly, so bravely mouthed, “I love you.”

 

Sherlock could not stop himself from grinning as he saw her saying those words to him.


End file.
